


설날 (Seollal)

by daisy_illusive



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuties, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: JuYeon se siente fatal porque ese año no puede llevar a Eric a casa de sus padres en el Año Nuevo.
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	설날 (Seollal)

**Author's Note:**

> Probablemente os acabe dando diabetes por la gran cantidad de azúcar que contiene este fanfic, así que leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad. No me hago responsable de ello, por cierto.  
> Pues... escribí esto en un rato después de más de un mes de bloqueo escritural. No es lo mejor ni lo peor que he hecho, está cuchi y es bonito, así que, espero que os guste.

Un taxi se detuvo ante él y JuYeon abrió la puerta para sentarse en los asientos de atrás, cerrando prácticamente antes de acabar de colocarse bien, respondiendo a la pregunta del hombre ante él con la dirección del piso en el que vivían todos los miembros de THE BOYZ. El taxista arrancó mientras el chico estaba terminando de ponerse el cinturón y se incorporó a la lenta circulación de coches que había a aquellas horas en la calle. Seúl siempre estaba hasta los topes de vehículos, pero esa noche el tráfico estaba bastante más congestionado de lo habitual. Mucha gente habría pensado como él, que era mejor volver de las vacaciones un día antes para ahorrarse todos los atascos.

Aunque realmente JuYeon no había vuelto un día antes de las vacaciones por ese motivo, su motivo era YoungJae.

Desde que eran trainees, el menor había pasado las cortas vacaciones del Año Nuevo junto a él y su familia, porque no podía irse a América para tan solo unos días, no rentaban las horas de viaje y el precio de éste, por este motivo, JuYeon le había propuesto una vez hacía tanto tiempo ya que fuera con él. A sus padres nunca les había importado y le habían cogido muchísimo cariño al chico, por lo que, desde aquel momento, YoungJae pasaba aquellas vacaciones junto a su familia… excepto aquel año.

Por primera vez, sus padres habían organizado una pequeña escapada para la familia y no habían podido acoger al chico en su casa aquellos días. JuYeon se había sentido demasiado mal por aquello, porque le gustaba pasar aquellos días junto a YoungJae, durmiendo ambos en la estrecha cama de su habitación, pasando tiempo juntos, descansando y teniendo un poco de intimidad y privacidad para poder besarse sin el miedo de que cualquiera de sus demás compañeros de grupo pudiera aparecer por alguna esquina y sorprenderlos. Ninguno sabía que estaban saliendo juntos, sus padres tampoco lo sabían, pero los dejaban solos y no aparecían por la habitación cuando ambos estaban allí, probablemente pensando que simplemente dormían, recuperando el sueño perdido durante el año. JuYeon se había sentido demasiado mal durante las vacaciones y al final había decidido volver al piso en el que todos vivían para encontrarse con YoungJae un día antes.

El avance a través de la ciudad de Seúl fue lento pero constante hasta que finalmente pararon frente al bloque de pisos y JuYeon pagó el viaje, saliendo del coche inmediatamente después de despedirse del taxista. Ya en la acera se recolocó sobre el hombro la pequeña mochila con sus cosas que se había llevado para el viaje y se dirigió hacia el bloque, entrando a él rápidamente porque el ligero abrigo que había cogido no ayudaba a paliar el intenso frío que hacía aquella noche. Echándose aire en las manos, esperó al ascensor porque no tenía ganas de subir las escaleras y cuando éste llegó y abrió sus puertas, no pudo evitar mirarse en el espejo al entra para ver cómo de muerto parecía. No estaba tan mal como podía estar, así que simplemente pulsó el botón para subir y esperó pacientemente.

Al entrar al piso, todo estaba a oscuras, algo que no esperaba realmente, porque siempre se quedaban los miembros extranjeros en el piso y porque no era demasiado tarde y no podían estar durmiendo todavía. Con una expresión de incredulidad que no se le aguantaba en su cara de guapo, terminó de entrar al piso, dejando su mochila y su ropa de abrigo tiradas por el salón, para después entrar inmediatamente en la habitación que YoungJae compartía con ChanHee. El lugar estaba completamente a oscuras, como el resto del piso, pero con la poca luz que entraba a través de las cortinas, el chico pudo ver un bulto en la cama que le pertenecía a su novio, un bulto que estaba acurrucado sobre sí mismo y ocupando un ínfimo espacio en la cama.

JuYeon no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa para después subirse con cuidado al colchón, tratando de no despertar a YoungJae, metiéndose debajo de las sábanas y mantas y abrazándose fuertemente al cuerpo del menor.

—Hmmm… —murmuró inmediatamente el chico, girando su cuerpo para encararse a JuYeon, a pesar de que la oscuridad no lo iba a dejar verlo bien—. ¿JuYeon…?

—Sí… soy yo —respondió, llevando sus manos al rostro de YoungJae para apartarle un poco el flequillo de la cara.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó éste, inclinando su cabeza hacia el contacto, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro del mayor.

—Me sentía mal porque no hubieras podido pasar las vacaciones con mi familia como todos estos años y te echaba mucho de menos —respondió—, así que he vuelto un día antes para pasar más tiempo contigo a solas.

—No tenías por qué… —murmuró YoungJae—. He estado bien, descansando…

—¿No me has echado de menos? —cuestionó, arqueando una ceja y expresando molestia con su voz, aunque realmente no estuviera molesto.

—Claro que sí —replicó el chico inmediatamente, abrazándose fuertemente a su cuerpo y hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, provocando que el corazón de JuYeon comenzara a latir fuertemente—. Te he echado mucho de menos…

—Entonces todo correcto —murmuró él en respuesta, dejándose invadir por la calidez del cuerpo de YoungJae y cerrando sus ojos.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos en la estrecha cama de aquel pequeño cuarto, abrazándose con fuerza el uno al otro, no queriéndose soltar en toda la noche. Cuando a la mañana siguiente ChanHee entró por la puerta de la habitación simplemente se encogió de hombros soltando sus cosas y volviendo a salir para dejarles intimidad a aquel par de tortolitos, no es como si fuera la primera vez que se los encontraba de aquella manera —tampoco sería la última, eso lo tenía claro—.

**Author's Note:**

> Básicamente he escrito esto porque me apareció [this video](https://twitter.com/DforQ/status/1224538328437075975) en la tl y yo tenía que hacer cosas con esa información.


End file.
